successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Halifax
"Contact. Commencing liquidation of hostiles." Dante Cicero Halifax, more commonly referred to as just "Dante" or "Cicero" is a field agent for the Union's Department of Investigation. He functions as both an executioner and an informant, and also specializes in covert infiltration and interrogation. He is currently tasked with keeping track of Strike Force Nemean for the UDI. His Ark's name is "Peace Walker". Appearance (Pilot/Ark) Dante is a decently muscular individual standing at an above average height. His blonde hair is cut short unlike his facial hair, which he has grown out considerably. As someone who's family is native to Atlan, his skin is white. He has a small scar cutting from the top of his left eye through his eyebrow and also has some minor scarring on the lower right of his neck. His eyes are blue and are described as being like daggers. His combat uniform consists of a specialized stealth suit designed to resist cuts and thermal detection worn underneath several pieces of trauma plate armor tightly attached to the stealth suit to decrease noise. The soles of his boots are able to muffle his footsteps due to being made with sound absorbent material. His helmet includes a visor that can transmit thermal and night vision Peace Walker stands at about 18 feet and is in the medium armor class. For a medium Ark he is rather bulky. Like his Pilot's combat uniform, his chassis is generally colored black. His head consists of one photo receptor that can glow red for intimidation purposes. Personality (Pilot/Ark) A cold and merciless murderer to the core, Dante Halifax can be considered barely human thanks to the disturbing lack of emotion he shows whenever he's on the field or off it. For an individual in his position, he has no other choice but to behave this way. Dante's intelligence can be attributed to the high class education he is rumored to have received as a child and the high demand in his job for someone smart enough to not make mistakes. Dante also stands out as an antisocial individual, generally retreating to his quarters rather than interacting with pilots or other individuals. Whenever he is faced with a social situation, he fails to recognize social cues and lacks humility but makes up for it with direct and clear responses. Peace Walker is silent unless the situation calls for him to speak and like his Pilot is antisocial as well. He is described as "unapproachable" by X-Ray, as any Ark who's tried to converse or socialize with Peace Walker has either been stared down or asked to leave. He does talk to some humans, however, such as his own Pilot and those in the psychiatric staff. Psychological Profile = DOCTOR JOSEF YULAREN HAS CHOSEN TO DISALLOW THE PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION OF DANTE HALIFAX BY STANDARD PERSONNEL DUE TO A REQUEST BY THE UDI. HOWEVER, HE HAS PERMITTED DOCTOR KOLLEG TO ATTEMPT TO WRITE A PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION SHOULD SHE BE ABLE TO. = Dr. Kölleg has refused to issue an evaluation. Both because of the possible security concerns and respecting Dr. Yularen's request, and also because "he's just not readable. I'd be guessing if I tried." Loadout (Pilot) * F-12/SOCOM * 'Broadwick' DSMR * Infiltrator Plating * Sensor Beacon * Socialization Enhancer Loadout (Ark) * Medium Ark (20) * Enhanced Vision (5) * Radar (5) * Infiltrator Coating (10) * 14.5x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle (10) * Quad Pod (5) * Rocket Pack (10) * Guided Missiles (20) Background INFORMATION REDACTED Did you really think it'd be that easy? Training/Relative Experience Ligrus City Police Department Assessment Ligrus City Police Department (3 Years) Ligrus City Police Department S.W.A.T. Team (3 Years) * Ligrus High School Siege: Led Team Kilo-Whiskey into Ligrus High School, liquidated REDACTED hostiles and secured most hostages. * Multiple missions related to the Federation's issue of terrorism. Federation Armed Forces Standard Training Federation Armed Forces (3 Years) * REDACTED: '''Dante was left the only survivor of this doomed operation. It is said by witnesses that after the last one died during an attempted revive, he was silent for a straight two days. * '''Operation Drunken Jester: Assault gone wrong. Dante informed the leading officer he would go and handle the FOB himself. One day later he came back bloody and a necklace of REDACTED. FOB secured via covert infiltration and liquidation. Saw Dante's placement into the Ark Pilot Candidacy program. Ark Pilot Program (Unknown) * INFORMATION REDACTED Union's Department of Investigation (Unknown) * Did you really think it'd be that easy? Trivia * Dante vandalizes files regarding him with "''Did you really think it'd be that easy?" ''as to annoy officials. * Dante is handling all UDI investigations regarding JSF Nemean. * Dante likes to eat sweets, and will eat something sweet whenever he is on the Argo. * He is keeping an extremely close eye on Kaiden Bellig.